gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSN-06S-ν2 Crimson ν Stein
|manufacturer=Jessica Laurel |model number=MSN-06S-ν2 |namesake=Crimson, ν |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Jessica Laurel |armaments=*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack x 2 *Beam Saber/Beam Tonfa x 2 *Fin Funnel x 6 *High Beam Rifle *Machine Gun x 2 *ν Giga Launcher *Vulcan Guns x 2 |system features= |optional equipment=*Armed Armor DE **Beam Gatling Gun x 2 **Mega Cannon *External Propellant Tank x 2 *Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters }}The MSN-06S-ν2 Crimson ν Stein (aka Crimson ν Stein, ν Stein) is a high mobility gunpla built and piloted by Jessica Laurel. Technology & Combat Characteristics A potent hybrid of two formidable high-performance units, ν Stein is uses the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein as a base, making use of the high power engines on its back, and combines it with the all range attack capabilities of the Hi-ν. The combination produces a unit with high speed and an impressive arsenal, capable of fending of several enemies at once. ν Stein's combat performance is further boosted by an Armed Armor DE, which contains an I-Field generator, beam cannon and double beam gatling, allowing the suit to rely on defenses other than the Fin Funnel Barrier. The suit also carries a dual-type heavy weapon, the ν Giga Launcher, a combination of the ReZEL's Mega Particle Launcher and ν Hyper Bazooka crafted into a single weapon. Armaments ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :The suit has two grenade racks mounted on the sides of the waist, they can either be thrown by hand or fired from the launcher. ;*Armed Armor DE :A large shield equipped with an I-Field and several other weapons, the Armed Armor DE is the ν Stein main defence. However, it also serves several other functions besides blocking enemy fire, the mega cannon and dual gatlings can easily suppress enemies and overwhelm defences. The back has also been modified to fit the shield when not needed, allowing it to act as a booster instead, alternatively it can be attached to the left shoulder with a sub-arm. ;:*Beam Gatling Gun :: ;:*Mega Cannon :: ;*Beam Saber/Beam Tonfa :Two beam sabres are stored in the suit's forearms, they can be deployed into the suit's hands or used while still mounted within the arms. ;*Fin Funnel :An armament of the Hi-ν, the ν Stein carries six fin funnels on its back and function identically to the originals. ;*High Beam Rifle :A heavy beam rifle with output close to beam cannons, the rifle has several sub-sensors built into it for precision firing and has several different modes. It's mounted on the right leg when not in use. ;*Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher :A massive beam weapon that's rarely used in fights, the hyper mega launcher consumes a massive amount of power capable of destroying asteroid. Due to its massive size, power drain and unwieldiness it's barely used in favour of far more efficient weaponry. ;*Machine Gun :Two high power machine guns are mounted on the clavicles of the suit, their heavy calibre and high rate of fire can seriously damage enemies. ;*ν Giga Launcher :A unique weapon built especially for the ν Stein, the Giga Launcher features two barrels, the mega particle launcher, with the ν Hyper Bazooka running underneath it. This weapon can alternate between firing high explosive rounds or mega particle beams. The weapon is stored on the right shoulder via sub-arm. ;*Vulcan Gun :Two head mounted solid-firing vulcans are fitted onto the head for intercepting light targets or close range firing. System Features ;*External Propellant Tank :Two propellant tanks are fitted onto the back of the suit, boosting the thruster performance. Alternatively they can be detached for distractions. Notes & Trivia *ν Stein's theme is Two Steps From Hell's To Glory